


bootycall

by k_no_b



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_no_b/pseuds/k_no_b
Summary: Six months after a Valentine's party he hardly remembers, Neji receives a series of very intriguing text messages.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	bootycall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features a lot of themes/scenes that talk around sex or about sex, but there are no "sex scenes" per se. Do with that what you will.
> 
> I've been sitting on this one for a while, but I wanted to save it and give it as a Valentine's present to all of you lovely Nejiten lovers out there. Hope you enjoy. <3

_***bootycall*** _

_**U up?** _

Neji smiled. _Yes._

 _ **Cool**_ , she responded a few seconds later. _**15 mins ok?**_

_Just knock when you get here._

Neji got up from the couch and wandered into his bathroom to brush his teeth, withdrawing a few condoms from his cabinet. He tossed them on his nightstand, switching on one of his bedside lamps. After casting a quick glance around his apartment, he sat down again to wait, tapping his fingers against his knee in anticipation.

A few minutes after eleven, a sharp rap on his front door had Neji getting to his feet. He cleared his throat and opened the door.

Tenten grinned up at him and raised a single, dark eyebrow. "Bootycall, at your service."

* * *

They hardly knew each other. They'd first come across one another at a Valentine's Day party, where they had promptly made out while shitfaced, exchanged numbers, and then forgotten all about each other. One day in August, Neji received a rather cryptic text. Tenten had been cleaning out her phone, and upon finding a contact she had no memory of, she messaged: _**Who is this?**_

Neji had stared at that question for a good five minutes, wondering who would have the audacity to text him that. Instead of responding in an equally childish manner (Who is _this_?), he replied, _Neji._

_**Neji who?** _

Neji frowned. _I think you have the wrong number._

A moment passed, and then: _**I don't think so. Ur in my phone as "Guy from party". Does that ring any bells?**_

 _Guy from party?_ Neji texted back. _You have the wrong number._

_**What do u look like? Maybe that will jog my memory.** _

_I'm not answering that_ , Neji replied firmly, slowly growing irritated.

_**Do u have an earring?** _

Neji pursed his lips. Who was this? _No._

_**Face tattoo?** _

_Again, no._

_**Well, I'm stuck then.** _

_My condolences_ , Neji texted with a roll of his eyes.

Twenty minutes passed with no response, and Neji was pushing it from his mind when his phone buzzed one more time.

_**Wait! Valentine's party? Dark hair? Pretty eyes?** _

Neji felt a blush rise to his cheeks, remembering. _Oh. Her_ , he thought. The party came rushing back to him all at once, though his memory was a bit spotty, since he'd been plastered that night. But her. He remembered her.

A brunette with bangs, warm brown eyes, winningly mischievous smile. They'd kissed in a corner for a good half hour until her friends had pulled her away and she'd shoved her phone into his hands. He barely recalled typing it in, but he must have. Slowly, he typed back, _Yes._

_**Mystery solved.** _

He imagined her mouth—God, she'd had mesmerizing lips—what it would look like forming an impish smile. He re-read her previous text—she thought he had pretty eyes? Neji's blush deepened.

He was at a loss of how to respond—should he respond? But he needn't have worried—the girl from the party replied not a moment later: _**Maybe I was just drunk out of my mind, but u were really hot**_

Neji swallowed, feeling his body warm with the compliment. He replied, face burning, _We were both drunk. But the feeling was mutual._

_**Wanna hookup?** _

Neji's thumb hovered over his phone, considering. After thinking it through for a moment, he replied with a simple, _Sure._

* * *

There were rules of course, largely unspoken. No sleepovers, nothing that could be construed as 'intimate', deep conversations were to be avoided at all costs, and for God's sake, no cuddling.

Neji had no problem abiding by these rules, in fact, he preferred it. He was not a very open person by nature, and this effort at casual hookups, while new for him, seemed to be just what he needed.

The transition from college to the real world had not taken Neji by surprise. He'd expected the disappointing low that came from entering the nation's full-time workforce. But what he had not accounted for was how _unfulfilling_ it could be.

Enter Tenten. Neji hadn't even realized how edgy he was until they hooked up that first time—his release had been nothing short of ecstasy.

It helped that she was easy-going. Neji hadn't ever known anyone quite like her. His cousins Hinata and Hanabi were largely as reserved as he was, his friend Lee was unassailably intense, and Naruto, an acquaintance of his cousin's, was too easily distracted.

Tenten, on all points, seemed game for anything, was incredibly discreet, and though they had never had a conversation weightier than coordinating their meet-ups, Neji could tell she was smart. And, well, he also found her extremely attractive.

* * *

Tenten rolled off the edge of Neji's bed, shaking out her hair and gathering it in her fist, deftly tying it up once more. Neji watched her, slightly dazed, as she entered his bathroom and closed the door.

He let out a breath and made himself sit up, grasping for his discarded gym shorts on the floor. He heard her flush the toilet and wash her hands. He stood hurriedly, pulling on his shorts just as she re-entered his room.

She shot him a placid smile and brushed by him, reaching for her clothes. Neji, feeling the need to provide her with some sense of privacy, went into the bathroom and shut the door. He peed and washed his hands slowly, meditating on their past few times together.

There had been a bit of a learning curve at first, sure. But thankfully, Tenten was straightforward in what she wanted, and had no qualms in telling Neji if he did something she hated or (with increasing frequency) liked.

When he re-emerged, his bedroom was empty. He found her sitting on the edge of his couch, consulting her phone. Neji halted in his bedroom doorway, considering. Usually, she was gone within minutes of getting dressed, saying a quick goodbye over her shoulder as she slipped out.

Neji checked his watch, disconcerted. It was nearing one am, and he got up at five usually. He was working on writing new code for a program for his uncle, which required an enormous amount of focus.

Tenten looked up and said by way of explanation, "Sorry. My ride isn't here yet."

"Oh."

There was a stilted silence as they studied each other. Finally, in a tone teetering on disinterest, Tenten asked, "So, what do you do?"

Neji winced. "I program computers for my uncle's company."

Tenten's mouth twisted, and somehow, Neji knew exactly what her expression meant. _She thinks I'm boring._ Waspishly, he replied, "And you?"

"I have lots of jobs. Secretary, dog walker, part-time messenger," Tenten said, shrugging.

"So, you're a temp," Neji deduced smugly, feeling superior.

Tenten's face flushed in indignation. "No one uses that word anymore; it's degrading. I'm what you would call side-hustling."

"Sounds tedious," Neji said with a roll of his eyes.

Tenten shook her head and checked her phone again. "Never mind. Small talk is clearly a bad idea."

Neji watched her for another moment before saying, annoyed, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Tenten grimaced. "No, thanks. My ride will be here any minute."

"You said that ten minutes ago," Neji said, glancing at his watch. "I need to get to sleep. I have an early morning tomorrow."

Tenten looked up, an eyebrow perched in surprise. "You're kicking me out?"

Neji's mouth tightened. "I offered to drop you off. You said no."

Tenten got to her feet, affronted. "Are you a Gemini or something?" she asked after a short pause, studying him carefully.

Neji's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Tenten sighed heavily and shook her head. "Never mind." She picked up her bag and appraised him, one hand on her hip.

"What?" Neji asked, not appreciating her open scrutiny.

She tilted her head, her gaze unwavering. "Why do you wake up early to work on computers? Can't you sleep in?"

"I like getting up early," Neji answered.

Tenten made a face, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Definitely not compatible," she muttered, seemingly to herself.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and Tenten glanced at it for a second before smiling. She waved the screen at him. "Ride's here. See you next time," she said, walking towards the door.

Neji followed her and waited until she reached the stairwell to close the door, locking it swiftly, and returning to his bed where he swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

They almost always met at Neji's apartment, because Tenten lived with a roommate. Neji was happy with this arrangement—he was very much a homebody and rarely went out, unless it was to his family's home or his cousin dragged him out to lunch.

Tenten also didn't seem to mind coming to him. From what he gathered off their sparse conversations, her roommate was a bit of a partier, and frequently used their living space as the spot for her get-togethers.

One evening, Tenten was straddling him on the couch, her lips doing some dizzying work on his earlobe, when she asked in a conversational tone, "Do you have any kinks?"

Neji flushed red to the roots of his hair. He swallowed tightly, unsure how to answer her.

Tenten sat back, sensing his discomfort. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Neji cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly. "I don't—I don't do this—" He stopped, unsure of how to explain his woeful ignorance concerning sexual derivatives.

"You've never done anything like this before?" Tenten supplied.

Neji shook his head again, blushing anew. Tenten tilted her head at him, curious. "Then what made you say yes to me?"

Neji shrugged, noncommittal, as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, desperate for her to shut up. "I wanted to," he said simply.

Tenten caught a lock of his hair in-between her fingers and twisted it in thought, not breaking eye contact. She hummed but said nothing further, leaning back into him. Neji exhaled with relief as they resumed kissing, pushing his embarrassment far from his thoughts.

* * *

A month or so after the start of this arrangement, Neji finally texted Tenten first.

_Hi. Are you available tonight?_

He waited almost twenty minutes and was beginning to question his word choice when Tenten finally responded: _**Yep. I'm working right now tho. Give me 30 min.**_

Neji sighed in relief and checked his watch, waiting expectantly as the minutes dragged by. When she finally arrived, right at the stroke of eight fifteen, Neji was slightly caught off guard by her outfit.

She was wearing a thick looking belt around her waist (similar to a fanny pack), skin-tight athletic pants (that, quite truthfully, Neji had trouble pulling his eyes from), and a baseball cap. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion.

"Hi," she said brightly, pushing past him into the apartment.

Neji slowly closed the door behind him, struggling to lift his gaze from her well-defined assets to her face. She took off her cap and tossed it onto his kitchen counter; her bangs were plastered unflatteringly to her forehead.

"What have you been doing?" Neji asked, unable to help the slight disgust in his tone.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Dog walking. Why?"

Neji shook his head, eyes falling to the belt at her waist. Unable to help himself, he reached out and tugged on it. "What is this for?"

Tenten gestured to a myriad of buckles around the front of her belt. "You attach the leashes here, and then I have my hands free for other things."

"Like?"

"Texting. And wearing this is less exhausting than holding onto the leash the whole time."

Neji considered this, fingering the different clasps. "Interesting."

Tenten fought a smile. "You could come with me next time, if you want."

Neji shook his head and undid the belt, letting it fall to the floor. "No, thank you."

Tenten's mouth widened with a grin. "Suit yourself," she said, unceremoniously casting off her t-shirt.

*******

Neji was half-listening to Tenten ramble about some odd job she was pursuing (beekeeping) when he heard a sound from his living room. Neji pulled his eyes from Tenten, where she was laying on her stomach, naked, jabbering on as she consulted her phone. He thought he'd heard—

"Neji?" it came again, faintly from the living room.

"Shit." Neji jumped up from beside Tenten in a panic, hurriedly reaching for his clothes on the floor. "Hide," he hissed at Tenten.

She glanced up at him with surprise. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Hide," Neji said, more insistently this time. He grabbed her bundle of clothes and threw them on top of her.

"Neji, what—?"

"I said hide," Neji growled under his breath, pulling her to her feet. Tenten looked affronted. Sighing, Neji quickly explained, steering her towards his bathroom, "My cousin is in the other room and she can't know that you're here."

"Your cousin doesn't know you have a fuckbuddy?" Tenten asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Something in Neji's expression made Tenten drop her smug look. She willingly entered the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

Neji took a deep breath and flung open his bedroom door. Hinata looked up, startled. "Neji, were you just talking to someone?"

"No. Just—just to myself. I'm sorry I didn't respond—I just got out of the shower and was in a hurry."

"Oh," Hinata said, studying him carefully. "Okay."

Neji cleared his throat and swiftly closed his bedroom door. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you. We haven't seen each other much in the last few weeks, since I've been studying for exams."

Neji crossed into the kitchen and withdrew two glasses, filling them with water. "How did they go?"

"Fine. I passed," Hinata answered, accepting the glass Neji held out to her.

Neji gulped his down, his thirst insatiable following his intercourse with Tenten. His cousin watched him drain his glass suspiciously.

"Is something . . . going on?" Hinata asked carefully.

Neji shook his head, working to school his expression into its usual composed position. But his thoughts kept bouncing to Tenten, hiding inside his bathroom, presumably naked. Neji swallowed, swiftly thinking of something else as he felt his shorts tighten across his crotch.

Hinata stayed for another twenty minutes, chatting about her latest college paper and seeking Neji's advice on better study habits. Neji struggled to keep himself in the conversation, doubting he was being very helpful at all.

Finally, _finally_ , Hinata moved towards the front door, casting him a bemused look over her shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem stressed."

Neji shook his head. "Just tired. I'll see you later, Hinata."

Hinata, clearly unconvinced, nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Neji shut the door behind her and released a heavy breath, leaning his forehead against the door for a moment, before returning to his bedroom.

To his surprise, Tenten had taken a shower. She had only just stepped out, reaching for a towel, when Neji appeared in the bathroom doorway. Her hair was wet, dark and thick as it dripped down her shoulders. Neji swallowed, watching water droplets slide down her chest and toned stomach.

"Who was that?" she asked, leaning over to dry her hair.

"My cousin."

"You mentioned that," Tenten said, looking up at him curiously. "What did your cousin want?"

"She was just checking on me," Neji answered with a sigh.

Tenten's expression grew more intrigued. "Why, are you a shut-in?"

Neji fixed her with an annoyed stare. "I'm fairly certain this falls under the 'no deep conversation' rule," he said after a moment.

"This is just small talk," Tenten replied with a grin, raising an eyebrow. "This is definitely not classified as 'deep conversation'."

Neji rolled his eyes, leaning against the sink as he watched Tenten moved the towel down her legs. "I hardly think it's any of your business."

"Come on, Nej," Tenten sighed, glancing at him.

Neji shot her a cold look, grimacing. "Don't call me that."

Tenten grinned. "Why not?"

"I don't do nicknames."

Tenten snorted, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes as she tugged on her pants. "You're only fun in the sack, Hyuga. Lighten up for fuck's sake."

Neji felt the challenge in her voice, and quipped, "Would you rather I call you 'Tennie'?"

The look of utter revulsion she treated him to brought a smile to his face. "Ugh," Tenten scoffed, her breasts disappearing from view as she tugged on her shirt. "I won't sleep with you anymore if you ever call me that again."

"Fine, I'll find someone else to sleep with," Neji retorted.

Tenten rolled her eyes and brushed past him, sending a sharp sting throughout Neji's body. "Oh, come on, you and I both know that I'm your favorite person to have sex with."

Neji didn't reply, thinking, _You're the only person I have sex with._

She left quickly after that, and Neji resignedly returned to his bathroom, where he stripped down and entered the shower, the tiles still wet from Tenten's usage. Sighing, he turned the knob to cold and let it douse the heat churning within him.

* * *

Neji did a double-take as he left his uncle's company a couple of weeks later, his eyes catching on a familiar face. Smirking, Neji watched for a few seconds before walking over to her.

She started, but grinned up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm not embarrassed by you seeing this, just so you know," she said as he approached.

Neji almost snorted. "You should be," he replied, unable to help the smug smile that sprang to his mouth.

Tenten was dressed head-to-toe in a superhero costume, her brunette hair stuffed underneath a long, black wig. Tenten rolled her eyes, glaring at him good-naturedly. "This pays my bills, so I refuse to be ashamed," she claimed.

Neji studied the advertising sign in her hands. His grin grew deeper as he read the slogan: _'Birthday party characters! Step into our store to bring your child's party to life!'_

"Who are you supposed to be?" Neji asked.

Tenten sighed. "You really are a recluse, aren't you? I'm Wonder Woman!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, studying the ill-fitting wig and the Velcro gauntlets. He reached into his pocket and snapped a picture of her with his phone, much to Tenten's indignation. "Aren't you supposed to have a lasso?" he asked, ignoring her protests.

"Some kid chewed on it," Tenten explained, tucking the sign under her arm. "I'm not always Wonder Woman. Sometimes I'm Chun-Li, which is my personal favorite."

"And your least favorite?"

"Ninja Turtle," Tenten said with certainty, frowning.

Neji's smile broadened. "How much?" he asked.

"For what?"

"To rent a character. How much is it?"

Tenten treated him to an unamused scowl. "Your teasing is unappreciated. This is part of my livelihood."

"Aren't you supposed to be bringing joy while in costume? Your frown will scare away the customers," Neji said, unable to resist provoking her.

Tenten sharply whacked him in the side with her advertising sign. Neji chuckled, stepping a few feet away. "Where's your supervisor? I want to file a complaint," he said, laughing.

"Get the fuck out of here," Tenten replied, fighting the grin rising to her lips.

Neji smirked at her and headed back toward the parking garage where he'd left his car.

"Hey," Tenten called out as Neji walked away.

He turned, looking back at her. Tenten seemed to be wrestling with something, her lips twisting into an unnatural pucker. "Wanna come to my place tonight? My roommate will be gone."

Neji considered for a second, and then nodded, his curiosity about where she lived winning out.

"Nine o'clock. I'll text you the address."

Neji nodded and resumed his walk down the sidewalk, wondering.

*******

In a word, Tenten's apartment was cramped. When she opened the door at nine o'clock sharp, Neji cast a swift glance around the tiny space. Her living room was so small he could probably stand in the middle and touch both walls with his fingertips. Her kitchen was nothing more than a kitchenette, with one cabinet above the sink. Counter space was nearly non-existent, though this hadn't prevented Tenten and her roommate from cramming a plethora of kitchen items onto it, wires tangled together. There was no drawer apparently for cutlery; forks, spoons, knives, and chopsticks sat in a mingled mess inside glass cups set along the back of the sink.

"It's not much, but it works out alright," Tenten muttered, watching him look around.

Neji's eyes wandered back to hers and he nodded once, keeping his questions to himself. Tenten led him to her bedroom. She had a small twin bed, pushed up against one wall. A comfortable-looking rug lay on the floor. Books and loose paper, CDs and packaged snack foods sat in piles around the room. Neji noted a bicycle parked against her window, a black helmet resting on the seat.

"How does your roommate have parties in this place?" Neji asked, incredulous as he turned to her.

Tenten had sat down on the edge of her twin bed. She shrugged. "Beats me. I'm always banging you, aren't I?"

Neji's mouth lifted into a half-smile, and Tenten reached out to take his hand, pulling him down onto the bed.

Tenten's twin bed quickly proved to be an issue, what with Neji's height and their— _ahem_ —enthusiasm.

"Fuck this," Tenten muttered, and unceremoniously pushed Neji onto the floor.

*******

Sex on the floor was a new experience for Neji. After about five minutes, Tenten made them change positions, claiming it hurt her knees. Neji sat up, letting Tenten wrap her legs around him as they ground against each other.

As they slowed their rhythm, both satisfied, Neji winced—his ass burned from chafing. Tenten caught his expression. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry," she said, quickly sliding off him and pulling him to his feet.

"It's fine," Neji muttered. "Do you have a bathroom?"

Tenten nodded and gestured vaguely to her closed bedroom door. "Through the door, it's behind the curtain, next to the bookshelf."

Neji treated her to a look as he pulled on his shorts. "Curtain?"

Tenten tamped down on her smile and shrugged. "Sorry."

Sighing, Neji threw open her door and immediately stopped short at the pair of blue eyes studying him with interest.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, expertly sculpted eyebrows raised.

Neji blushed, cursing himself at being caught like this. He heard the creak from Tenten's bed as she came to peek out, throwing a robe over her shoulders. She relaxed when she slipped out from behind Neji and spotted the other woman. "Oh, Ino, it's just you. Sorry—I thought you weren't getting back until later. This is Neji."

Ino studied him carefully, her blue eyes roving over his chest with a little too much interest. "The fuckboy?" she asked Tenten.

Next to him, Tenten snorted, fighting a smile.

"Hm." Ino's expression shifted to impressed as she declared, "Cute." With a flounce of her long blonde hair, she moved further into the living room and threw herself onto the couch, switching on the television.

Quietly, Tenten took Neji's hand and led him back into her bedroom, shutting the door. After a few moments of watching Tenten snicker, Neji finally worked up the courage to ask, "What's a fuckboy?"

Tenten laughed and took hold of his face, kissing him squarely on the mouth. "Don't worry about it. Ino doesn't know what she's talking about," Tenten answered, delight in her brown eyes.

Neji decided to take her word for it.

* * *

One evening in the middle of November, Tenten showed up on Neji's doorstep, following a rushed text conversation. "Do you have a beer?" she asked, her phone in her hand.

"Why?" Neji asked, moving aside as Tenten charged into his apartment.

"So I can drink it, dumbass. Do you have one or not?"

"In the fridge."

Tenten reached for the refrigerator door and withdrew a bottle. She popped off the cap with her keys and drank steadily, watching Neji with narrowed eyes.

Neji returned her gaze with slight annoyance. "Can't you do that somewhere else besides my apartment? Like a bar?"

"I'll pay you back for the fucking beer, _fuck_ ," Tenten replied, rolling her eyes. "I had a date tonight. It was awful."

Neji paused, trying to push down his surprise at this statement. _She goes on dates?_ he thought. "Why was it awful?"

"The guy was nice, but he's obsessed with himself, so, that was that."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her explanation. "I'm not following," he said. "How was your date awful?"

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh, setting down the now-empty bottle on the counter. "I'm not a gym rat, and this guy clearly was. All I could do throughout the whole thing was picture myself in the gym, spending my days chatting with my lug-nut boyfriend by the water fountain and fawning over him while he lifted weights."

Neji made a face at this description, wondering at her imagination.

"It was a bust," she concluded, fishing out another beer from the fridge and taking a swig.

"You aren't going to see him again, then?" Neji asked, eyes on her throat as it bobbed with each swallow.

Tenten shook her head. "I was considering sleeping with him, just to see how built he was, but I decided to choose you instead." She shrugged and set down the second bottle next to the first.

Neji stared at her, mulling over if he should be insulted or flattered or anything at all by her comment.

"So." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bang?"

Neji pulled her towards him, letting that suffice as his answer.

* * *

One Friday evening in late November, Neji texted Tenten, looking forward to seeing her. _Come over._

_**Lol I can't. I'm out of town. Girls trip to hot springs.** _

Neji considered this irritably, his chest deflating in disappointment. He threw an arm over his face, leaning his head back into the couch. A few moments passed before his phone buzzed again. Neji lifted it to read Tenten's message. _**Wanna sext instead?**_

Neji's face flamed with the possibility. He considered, wondering, but ultimately shook his head, deciding that it would make things worse, when he couldn't actually touch her. He replied with a simple, _No._

 **😂** **Ok,** _ **fine. See u when I get back.**_

When Neji woke the next morning, another text message from Tenten was waiting for him.

_**Have u ever been to the mountains in the winter? It's snowing here.** _

Neji rolled onto his stomach and replied, _No. And it's November. What were you expecting?_

Tenten responded fifteen minutes later. 🙄 _**We ran to the hot springs thru the snow. It's unnaturally cold.**_

Neji's mouth quirked, imagining Tenten, half-naked, racing through the snow. _Why did you all decide to go in November? Or better yet, why not attend an indoor spring?_

_**Listen, this wasn't my idea. I hate the cold. But my friend set it up and I couldn't say no.** _

_Why not?_

He detected a slight exasperation in her next response: _**Neji, I know u have zero friends, but normal ppl don't turn down trips to the hot spring, even if hypothermia is a possibility.**_

_You're not going to get hypothermia. Stop being dramatic._

_**U don't know! Fuck why are u so condescending** _

Neji smiled and replied, changing the subject, _What friends did you go with?_

_**My roommate, one of her childhood friends, and a girl I know from gymnastics in middle school.** _

_Sounds fun._

_**It is! I haven't seen my gymnastics friend in a long time. The hotel we're staying in is nice.** _

Neji's thumb hesitated over his phone, wondering what to say next. However, before he could reply, his phone buzzed with another text from Tenten: _**What ru doing this weekend?**_

Neji cast a look around his empty apartment, frowning.

 _ **Wait. Let me guess. Sitting at home?**_ 😉

 _You caught me_ , Neji replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

_**U want the truth?** _

Neji barely waited five seconds for her answer to appear.

_**I'm a bit of a homebody, like u. I'm ok with going out sometimes. But I'd much rather chill at home.** _

_What do you like about staying home?_

_**It's comfortable. I don't have to impress anyone.**_ There was a brief pause, then another question. _**What about u?**_

Neji thought for a moment, eventually saying, _The same reasons as yours, I think._

_**Hmmm. U know, I think I misjudged u when I asked if u were a gemini.** _

Neji wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he did not, letting the conversation sputter out.

But Tenten, perhaps because she was bored or simply because she wanted to talk to him (Neji couldn't wrap his head around the latter, and decidedly told himself her trip must be dull), continued to text him throughout the day. She mainly sent pictures of her surroundings—the snow-covered mountains, the ski lodge near their hotel, the hot springs, a bowl of ramen that she consumed for lunch. Neji politely provided one comment for each picture, remarking on the beauty of the landscape or the niceness of the facilities. Later that Saturday evening, she finally texted a picture of herself.

Neji absorbed the picture. She was standing outside, dressed warmly in a puffy pink jacket, thick snow pants, and snug-looking boots. She was grinning ear-to-ear, a woolen beanie pulled over her hair. Neji caught himself studying the dimples in her cheeks, the brightness of her eyes, the self-satisfied curve of her mouth. God, he liked kissing that mouth.

He swallowed and saved the picture to his phone, sending back a quick text: _Have a safe trip back tomorrow._

On Sunday evening, Neji rose to his feet when he heard a swift knock on his front door. When he opened it, Tenten was grinning up at him, an eyebrow raised in mischief. "Miss me?" she asked.

Neji didn't reply, fighting an easy smile as he let her inside.

* * *

"You cut your hair."

Neji raised an eyebrow, his hand running self-consciously through his shortened locks. "I did," he said slowly.

Tenten stared at him, caught off guard by his transformation. In her hands was a box of condoms, a shiny bow stuck on the front.

Neji looked back, his forehead furrowing in confusion. "Does it . . . look bad?"

"No!" Tenten said quickly, her fingers tightening on the box. "It's fine. Just different, that's all. Merry Christmas, by the way. These are for you." She tossed the box of condoms to him, and Neji caught them nimbly.

"Different?" Neji prompted, moving aside to let her in.

"Yeah. You. . . It looks nice. Very . . . short."

Neji snorted at this description, leading her towards his bedroom. "It'll grow back. Sorry, I didn't know you were attached."

Tenten scoffed, hurriedly pushing past him as her face reddened. "Please. I don't care about your hair."

But Neji couldn't resist noticing how, as soon as they got going, her hands were all over him—sensually tracing the cut of his jawline, her fingers twisting gently into his shortened locks. He made a mental note to tease her about it later.

* * *

_Are you free?_

_**Sorry. I'm house sitting**_ , Tenten responded a moment later.

Neji sighed and quickly texted back an irritated, _So?_

He waited for five minutes and had contented himself with going straight to bed, when she finally replied with a devilish emoji, followed by an address. Neji smirked and headed for the door to put on his shoes.

*******

Tenten had lucked out with her latest gig. The home she was taking care of could better be described as a modern manor, with a nicely manicured lawn and marble floors. Neji looked up at a crystal chandelier as Tenten let him in, raising his eyebrows.

"How did you land this?" he asked.

Tenten shrugged. "No idea. They selected me on an app."

She showed him through the formal and informal dining rooms, pointing out porcelain china that she supposed was priceless, being that it was locked away safely inside a glass cabinet. From there, she led him to the spacious kitchen, then the living room, where she had apparently settled for the night. There was a precarious stack of movies on the coffee table. Neji walked over and picked one up, glancing at the cover.

"They have a pretty bad selection to choose from," Tenten said, throwing herself onto the couch behind him, "but I did my best."

"You were planning to watch all of these?" Neji asked, sifting through the pile.

"Most of them. I'm here until tomorrow afternoon."

Neji considered an action flick that she'd picked. Her voice was tangible with curiosity as she said, "Wanna watch with me?"

Neji glanced at her over his shoulder. "You don't want to—?" he trailed off as Tenten shrugged.

"We have all night, right?" she said, reaching for the case in his hands.

Neji supposed they did. He sat down and watched her pop the disc into the console.

*******

The action movie turned out to be a complete bust, so ridiculous that when Tenten held aloft the sequel, Neji gamely got to his feet and set it up to play.

"This is fun," she murmured, leaning her head against his chest when the opening credits began.

Neji couldn't help but agree, leaning back on the arm of the couch. Tenten drew a blanket around her shoulders, and settled on top of him, their legs tangled together.

Halfway through the movie, Neji glanced down at Tenten lying on his chest to see her fast asleep. Her fingers were curled around the blanket, her lips pursed, hair a mussed mess. Neji reached out and brushed her bangs aside, his fingers trailing lightly across her forehead. She stirred only to readjust her head, angling her face closer towards Neji's arm.

Gently, he cradled her into the crook of his arm. Maybe it was the warmth she exuded or the peacefulness of the moment, but Neji bent down, pressed his lips briefly against her forehead, and closed his eyes.

The silence woke him an hour and a half later. He looked up to see the TV screen had gone black from disuse. Tenten was still fast asleep.

Neji shifted, sitting up straighter as he murmured, "Ten, the movie's over."

Tenten squeezed her eyes tighter, her limbs extending into a stretch. Slowly, she opened her eyes, gaze unfocused. "Did I sleep through the whole thing?" she croaked.

Neji smiled slightly and nodded.

Tenten groaned and pushed herself to the other end of the couch, getting her bearings. She glanced at her watch. "Wow, it's already one?"

Neji winced and got to his feet. Tenten watched him curiously. "Were we cuddling this whole time?"

Neji shook his head, avoiding her gaze as he straightened his clothes. Tenten was not convinced. "Are you sure? Because that's a long time for me to be asleep and you not say something."

Neji shrugged, noncommittal. "I should go. I have work in the morning."

"Neji, you broke a rule, didn't you?" Tenten said smugly.

Neji flushed with indignation. "No. You broke the rule, and I was being courteous by not throwing you onto the floor."

Tenten smirked and rearranged the blanket around her shoulders. "It's okay, Neji. It was just cuddling. No need to buy me a ring or anything."

Neji rolled his eyes and tossed a goodbye over his shoulder as he left.

When he got home, he laid in bed, glaring up at the ceiling, trying not to think about Tenten—about how warm she'd been in his arms only hours before, and how he wished she still was.

* * *

One afternoon in early January, Tenten appeared unannounced on Neji's doorstep. When he opened the door, his surprise quickly gave way to concern.

"Can I come in?" she asked meekly, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Confused, Neji nodded. Tenten pushed past him into the kitchen and lifted herself to sit on the edge of the countertop. After studying her face for a moment, Neji reached into the refrigerator and drew out two beers. He handed her one and popped open the other, taking a drink.

"I had a really bad day," she began, staring at the beer in her hands.

"You did," Neji stated slowly, watching her.

Tenten nodded, rolling the bottle back-and-forth across her knee. "I lost my job today."

Neji considered this for a moment, before asking in an even tone, "Which one?"

"Birthday characters."

Neji was careful not to smile, remembering her in the Wonder Woman costume. "What happened?"

Tenten sighed heavily, eyes still downcast. "I was scheduled to be the Ninja Turtle today at some kid's birthday. But when I got to work, I realized the Ninja Turtle costume had a big-ass gap in the back—the seam was completely ripped up. I showed it to my boss and he just shrugged! I told him there was no way I could wear the costume and not freeze to death, not to mention no kid wants a Ninja Turtle with half of its arm ripped open."

She lifted her eyes to Neji's, her brown eyes burning with resentment. "So, you quit?" Neji asked.

"No! The jerk fired me! For insubordination! Can you _believe_ that? Insubordination? Over a fucking _Ninja Turtle_?"

Neji wanted so badly to laugh, but held back, noting the serious displeasure in Tenten's face. He set down his beer and moved to stand in front of her, his arms coming up to encircle her hips. "That does sound like a bad day," he said softly.

Tenten released a small smile and Neji leaned forward, kissing her gently. She melted a little into his arms, spreading her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. Neji pulled her closer to him, feeling Tenten's legs lock around his waist.

"Thanks," she whispered against his lips. "For listening."

Neji kissed her again, his chest warming at the sincerity in her voice. "Any time," he whispered back.

* * *

"I have a question."

Neji looked up from his position in the kitchen. "Okay," he said slowly.

"I was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to stay here tonight."

Neji's brow furrowed. "Why do you want to do that?"

Tenten sighed. "My roommate is out of town. And I hate being in that apartment by myself."

Neji blinked, turning his eyes to the cup he was rinsing. "But you've stayed there by yourself before."

Tenten shook her head. "No, I haven't. I always make someone stay with me, if Ino's going to be gone."

"Then why can't you do that this time?"

"Because I don't have any other options. No boyfriend, no friends that are free. Plus, I'm already here, and I don't have a ride. It's you or no one."

Neji mulled this over, catching on her mention of a boyfriend, or rather, lack of one. "You don't have a date tonight?"

Tenten shook her head. "No. I'm tired of dating," she muttered, lying down across Neji's couch. Under her breath, he heard her mumble, "Everyone's weird."

"Maybe you're the weird one," Neji said.

Tenten smirked. "Probably."

Neji contemplated this as he finished washing the dishes, glancing up at her. She was scrolling on her phone, her forehead creased as she studied the screen. Her hair was pulled up again, though it was loose and falling, several strands of hair had unwound and were brushing her collarbone. One leg was crossed over another, her socked foot bopping into the air jauntily. He liked the way she looked.

"Come here," he said, unwilling to pull his eyes from her.

Tenten glanced at him and grinned. " _You_ come here," she retorted.

Feeling a surge of amusement, Neji dried his hands and walked over to her, crouching in front of the couch. Tenten set down her phone, staring back at him.

"I suppose you'll want to sleep in my bed, rather than on the couch," Neji said after a long moment, holding her gaze.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Depends. Do you snore?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No one ever told you before?"

Neji shook his head, and Tenten exhaled. "Fine," she said. "I suppose I will take one for the team. But I _will_ wake you up, Neji Hyuga, if you start snoring."

"Fine," Neji replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

*******

He didn't sleep at all that night. Following their heavy make out session on the couch, they'd moved to the bedroom, had sex, and then immediately drifted off. Neji couldn't be sure how long he was asleep before the first sharp kick to his legs, but it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes.

It became a cycle all night—Tenten would twist in her sleep and throw out her arms, or an elbow, or a foot, and subsequently hit Neji in a soft part of his body—his face, his chest, his stomach, and, interestingly enough, his butt cheek on one occasion.

Around four am, Neji gave up on getting a peaceful night's sleep and waded fitfully in and out of consciousness, shifting each time Tenten landed a blow.

As morning dawned, bleary-eyed and sleep deprived, he stared down at her. He was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss her awake, even with her hair a mess and pillow marks on her cheek and drool at the corner of her mouth. On this impulse, he just barely prevented himself from following through.

* * *

At the beginning of February, Neji and Tenten found themselves breaking almost every single unspoken rule they'd established six months prior, with that first hookup.

Increasingly, Tenten began to sleep over at Neji's apartment, serving up excuses like how Ino was currently using their apartment as an informal yoga studio ("I can't with the chanting, Neji. I just can't."), or how her feet hurt too much from dog walking ("You should have seen the size of this poodle!"), or how she couldn't find a ride ("Their car broke down; what do you want me to do?").

Neji hardly protested, only doing so to see what kind of nonsensical story Tenten would concoct.

Sex between them began to feel different, tinged with something neither of them was willing to name aloud, though their eyes spoke it each time their gazes met.

He began to feed her leftovers from his fridge, she continued to drink all his beer. Some nights, they didn't even have sex at all, content with nestling against each other on the couch.

One evening, as they were lying in Neji's bed, Tenten asked, "Do you think I'm datable?"

Neji carefully avoided looking at her, his body tensing at her question. "Why do you ask?" he murmured.

Tenten groaned. "Everyone I go out with is just . . . I don't know. They're fine. Sometimes they're funny. Sometimes they're good-looking and easy to talk to. But it's never quite . . . right. And I'm starting to think I'm the problem."

"Maybe you are," Neji said.

Tenten smacked him on the chest, scoffing. "Way to make a girl feel special," she muttered. "Maybe I'm overthinking it. What do you think?"

Neji mulled this over, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Maybe you're trying to force something that's not there."

"That's part of dating though," Tenten said. "Meeting people who may or may not be like you, just to see if you'll fit."

"Sounds complicated."

Next to him, Tenten sighed heavily. "Maybe I'm the complicated one," she mumbled.

Neji considered this, glancing at her. "You're not complicated like other girls," he finally said.

Tenten smiled briefly and turned her head to gaze up at the ceiling. "People are complicated in different ways."

Neji couldn't help himself. He asked, "Then how are you complicated?"

Tenten thought for a moment, her mouth slanting to the side. "I have a very insistent need to prove myself to everyone I meet. That can get in the way, sometimes."

Neji couldn't imagine Tenten needing to prove herself at all, especially when she was so— He stopped himself, foreseeing where that line of thinking would get him. He shifted onto his back and blinked up at the ceiling.

"And you?" Tenten prompted after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing about me is complicated," Neji replied, though he knew, deep down, that wasn't exactly true.

Tenten laughed. "A man who isn't complicated is the most complicated of all," she whispered. Her voice took on a cheesy tone. "I daresay you're a conundrum, Neji Hyuga."

A dozen confessions filled his mouth and Neji dismissed each one, his throat tight with the effort. _You'll fuck it up_ , he told himself.

He waited until she'd fallen asleep to turn onto his side, gazing down at her. She tended to sleep with her mouth slightly open. He was mesmerized by her lips—ever since that Valentine's Day party a year ago, he'd been bewitched. The words, the jokes, the incessant teasing, the sounds she made during sex, the variations of her smiles (mischievous, delighted, annoyed, and everything in between)—frankly, it'd become a bit of a struggle for him not to stare.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Neji bent down and brushed her bangs aside, pressing his lips to her smooth forehead. _Soon_ , he promised himself as he burrowed closer to her, sliding his arm over her stomach.

*******

The next morning, Tenten was adamant about leaving as soon as possible. Neji woke to find her tramping around his apartment, indiscriminately cursing as she searched for her wayward articles of clothing.

He sat up in bed, eyes narrowed in confusion. Deciding to pay her hurrying no mind, Neji threw on some clothes and wandered into the kitchen to make eggs.

As Tenten rushed around, half-dressed, Neji concentrated on not breaking the yolks of the poached eggs, setting them on two separate plates. "Are you hungry?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, no time for breakfast today," Tenten replied, her voice coming from the door.

Neji turned to look at her, brow furrowed in confusion. She was pulling on her boots. Why was she pulling on her boots?

"Gotta go," she said, already opening the door.

Neji crossed from the kitchen to the doorway, his bewilderment doubling. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Tenten shot him an amused glance, tugging on her coat. "It's morning, Neji," she said, in a tone clearly meant to be taken as explanation.

She kissed him to leave, but Neji quickly pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. Tenten raised her eyebrows curiously, stepping out of his grip once more. "What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss you now?" Neji snapped, inwardly wincing at the sharpness in his tone.

Her eyes narrowed and Neji stared back, not backing down. "Of course, you can," she murmured, taking hold of his collar. She pulled him into her, her lips meeting his in a slow, sensual kiss.

Neji grasped her neck, tilting her head back as the tension between them grew thicker, deeper. "Come back inside," Neji muttered after a moment, letting his hand fall to her hip.

"My ride's waiting for me," Tenten whispered back, peering up at him.

"I'll drive you home," Neji said, flinching at his own impatience.

Tenten studied him a moment, but eventually moved away, out of his reach. A small, forced smile rested on her lips as she shook her head. "I wouldn't want to waste their trip here for nothing. I'll see you next time."

She turned and headed down the hallway, quickly disappearing into the stairwell. Neji leaned against his door frame, chewing on the inside of his cheek in thought.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Neji was once again dragged to Sai's house by Naruto. Sai was one of Naruto's many mutual friends, a skilled art student who rented a ramshackle house adjacent to the theater district. While going out was usually the last thing Neji wanted to do, he was desperate for a distraction from thinking about Tenten.

When Neji entered the living room, crowded with people his age, drinking, smoking, and raucously laughing, he couldn't help but recall this was the very same place he'd met _her_ , a year before.

He'd decided not to ask if she would be attending again, in an attempt to manage his expectations. However, as Naruto led him deeper into the room, Neji could sense his anticipation building as he glanced around, searching for a familiar face.

 _Stop it_ , he scolded himself, accepting the beer Naruto held out to him.

He followed Naruto into a circle of people where Sai was telling anecdotes from the convoluted art world he came from. Neji quickly grew bored, listening. His eyes scanned the room, taking a sip from his beer. Coming up short, he reached for his phone inside his coat pocket, breaking down in his intention not to text her.

But then, there was a commotion at the front door as a blonde—Ino—burst through, exclaiming in a loud voice, "Happy Valentine's Day, bitches!"

Next to her, a brunette rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. Neji exhaled and quickly looked away, giving his attention back to Sai.

He watched her, of course, out of the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful, like always. Last year, Neji vaguely remembered a red halter dress that showed off her arms. This year, she wore all black—a black velvet dress, fishnet stockings, black boots. A black ribbon was tied around her neck like a choker. It made Neji's chest tight with want.

She finally noticed him after about half an hour. From his peripheral vision, he watched as her eyes caught on his figure and paused. She took a long sip of her drink—not beer, something Ino had mixed for her in a plastic cup. And then she looked away, refocusing on the conversation happening around her.

Neji blinked and glanced at the floor, at a loss to sift through the depth of his disappointment. Why had he come at all? Why had he let Naruto drag him here?

Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, saying in a low voice, "Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji shook his head and brushed him off, finishing off the rest of his beer and picking up another. He made a deal with himself to finish this last beer as quickly as he could, then walk home, before he saw her making out with someone else—why else would she be here, looking so available?

Neji's thoughts turned stormy as he glared at the wall, angry with himself. _Go talk to her. Stop acting like some infatuated idiot._ But Neji ignored all these self-directives, wrestling with their last encounter when he'd wanted her to stay so badly and she'd said no.

As he swallowed the last of his beer and opened his mouth to tell Naruto he was leaving, a body brushed up against his. She didn't look at him, her brown eyes trained determinedly on Sai as he explained different types of paint.

Instinctively, Neji wrapped an arm around her waist. Her dress was soft underneath his fingertips. Tenten leaned into him, her mouth pursed as she listened to Sai. After a moment, Neji felt her fingers absently push up his sweater and trace a pattern onto his skin. Neji shifted his footing, pressing closer into her side.

Sai went on and on. Neji began to wonder if this annual Valentine's Day party was less an attempt at lustful celebration, and more an effort for Sai to make meaningful connections to promote his numerous art exhibitions. After a few more minutes of 'listening' to Sai, Tenten angled her head up to say into Neji's ear, "Can we talk outside?"

Neji nodded and together, they moved towards the back door.

Sai's house had a miniscule backyard that was fenced in. Most of the ground was still covered in patches of snow. Tenten moved some feet away, still clutching her plastic cup. She took a sip and then faced Neji once more, her expression earnest. "I think we should do this."

Neji considered her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What the hell are you talking about, Tenten?" he asked.

Tenten fidgeted but gazed at him, unwavering. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Neji rolled his eyes, violently pushing down the hope that had risen in his chest. He said flatly, "So now you care about things like my childhood aspirations and what I eat when I'm sick and my favorite color?" He shook his head. "You're drunk."

"I am not drunk!" Tenten insisted, flushing pink. "I think you should take me out on a date and buy me noodles!"

Neji's mouth pulled to the side, half-amused, half-unsure. "You want me to buy you noodles?"

"Or ice cream, I don't give a fuck," Tenten said shortly. "But we should, you know, try it. Try each other out, I mean."

"And why would we do that?" Neji asked slowly, his gaze piercing.

Tenten pursed her lips, glaring at him. "Don't make me say it out loud, come on."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji said rigidly, wanting to put an end to this agonizing conversation.

"Yes, you do!" Tenten shouted. "We're insanely attracted to each other. We have a rapport. You let me drink all your beer every time I come over, and you don't hound me about paying you back. You always say yes when I text you, always. And . . . I can't stop comparing all my fucking dates to you—I don't even go out with anyone anymore because it's just a ruined experience. You're constantly in the back of my mind and it's really unfair."

Neji felt his cheeks begin to warm throughout this speech, though he was unsure if it was from pleasure or panic. He swallowed carefully, resisting the urge to break their eye contact. "You think about me? When we're not . . . together?" he asked.

Tenten nodded. She released a playful smile. "I promise I'm a fun time."

"I don't doubt it." Neji paused for a second then said, "What if it's the worst date either of us has ever been on?"

Tenten grimaced. "I'm slightly insulted to think that you might think _I'm_ the cause of our hypothetical date being bad."

"You're flighty and you talk too much about shit that doesn't matter," Neji said by way of explanation.

"And you're a stick in the mud," Tenten replied factually. She raised a suggestive eyebrow. "See? Rapport."

Neji ran a hand through his hair, holding her gaze seriously.

"Let's just . . . give it a shot. I mean, it is Valentine's Day after all, right?" Tenten said, staring back at him.

Neji sighed, trying to disregard the surge of excitement flooding his veins. "Noodles?" he muttered, heading for the side gate that led to the public sidewalk.

"Actually, maybe not. Noodles aren't a good date food."

"You're spouting nonsense again," Neji muttered, holding the gate open for her as they moved from backyard to sidewalk.

"It's not nonsense," protested Tenten, walking ahead of him. "It's not attractive to be slurping up some noodles and have them smack you in the face."

"Maybe you shouldn't slurp with so much gusto," Neji retorted.

They ambled down the sidewalk, in no hurry. The theater district was pretty at night—venues were lit up with bright lights, illuminating the otherwise dark winter evening.

"Do you like Chinese food?" Tenten asked.

Neji started when her hand slipped into his. His heart hammered in his chest. "Yes," he said, clearing his throat.

"Let's eat Chinese, then."

"Okay."

To most passersby, they would have been just another couple, affectionately arguing on a Valentine's Day evening. But, well, most stories are a tad more complicated than that, aren't they?

* * *

_***one year later*** _

"You up?" Tenten whispered, turning on her side to look down at him.

Neji tiredly cracked open one eye, gazing up at her in the near darkness. "Are you serious?" he muttered.

Tenten shrugged, her body already slinking on top of his. Neji grasped her hips and hummed softly, half-asleep. Tenten bent down and kissed him, rocking her hips a little. "It's our anniversary, Neji," she said.

"We celebrated all weekend, Tenten," Neji replied, sighing.

"So?" Tenten retorted, curling her fingers into his hair. "Hey, do you think it's cliché that our anniversary is on Valentine's Day?"

"Who gives a fuck?"

"Apparently not you," Tenten muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Ten, I have to work tomorrow."

"So do I," she murmured, pushing her hands deeper into his hair.

Neji succumbed a little, drawing her close and breathing her in. "I love you," he whispered, slipping his hands underneath her top.

Tenten smiled smugly and threw off her shirt. "I love hearing you say that."

It had taken them almost six months of dating to work up to the 'L' word. One day, the phrase had slipped out of Neji's mouth as they'd gotten into a particularly heated argument about Tenten moving in and there'd been no going back:

" _It's ridiculous for you to keep paying rent when you practically live here already, Ten."_

" _No, it's not. I like having my independence."_

_Neji rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to punish me for something?"_

_Tenten glared at him. "Of course not. I just don't see why I have to **move in** with you."_

" _You hate your apartment!" Neji exclaimed, exasperated. "Why don't you want to move out?"_

" _I don't **hate** my apartment, though it is kind of cramped. Besides, I like having Ino as a roommate."_

_Neji's mouth pursed. Finally, he said, "You're infuriating. Every time you come over here it's a new story about how Ino ate your leftovers or used your shampoo."_

_Tenten scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I know what you're up to, Neji Hyuga. You're trying to convince me to abandon all of my youthful and girlish frivolities and take some metaphorical big step towards matrimony or something like that, and I refuse!"_

_Neji's face flooded with color. He opened his mouth, hardly thinking, and said, "You're crazy! Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that I love you, it has to be some type of ploy to trap you in a commitment you're already in—" Neji stopped, his words catching up to him. His cheeks glowed crimson._

_Tenten stared at him, wide-eyed. A sharp, uncertain smirk pulled at her mouth. "Say again?" she urged, a rosy blush settling on her complexion._

_Neji shut his lips tightly, breaking eye contact to glare at the wall. That had not been the way he'd rehearsed saying that._

_Tenten drew close to him, grasping his jaw to guide his eyes back to hers. "I love you too," she said._

_A small smile unfolded on Neji's mouth and Tenten pecked him quickly. She raised an eyebrow. "I still need more incentive to move in though."_

Tenten hummed with satisfaction, threading her fingers through Neji's short locks. He'd tried growing it out again a few weeks ago, but Tenten had threatened him so severely he'd promptly given up. She'd begun to ignore him each time her hands slipped through his hair—his smugness was almost too much to stomach.

"What's the hustle tomorrow?" Neji asked her sleepily, turning his face into the pillow.

"Dog walking in the morning, then I have to do some deliveries. Then in the evening I have to fill in for Ino to teach a yoga class."

Neji snorted.

Tenten poked him in the shoulder, shifting to spoon him from behind. "Keep laughing and I'll make you come with me. You need to work on your flexibility."

"I'm flexible enough to satisfy you," Neji retorted, his voice fading fast.

"What about that time we tried—"

"Shh."

Tenten smiled, pressing her face into the warm skin of his back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nej," she whispered, and instantly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> \- In astrology, Pisces (Tenten's zodiac sign) and Gemini aren't generally a good mix. However, Cancer (Neji's zodiac sign) and Pisces are significantly more compatible. Thought that would tie in well with canon!Tenten's interest in fortune-telling.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Happy Valentine's Day to you all!


End file.
